Joseph Kyoya
"What was that? Is this what I came for? You're so predictable Big Show." Joseph Kyoya is the son of Satan and Angelina. He is notably known for causing trouble in the mortal world (mainly in South Park) and creating fear amongst many civilians. He has tried many times to get in with Stacey and Mia Tesmo but fails and it is most likely a cover-up to hide that he is in fact madly in love with Craig Tucker, as shown in "hol up lemme charge my phone" of Moving to The 'Small Town' TEEN BOOK. His crush was formed by delusions and he really has a crush on a Korean Pop star. Appearance Joseph is displayed and described as a handsome young man who has intimidating dark grey eyes. His eyes will remain grey unless he is provoked in which his eyes turn red because of his natural demonic side. He has black hair and it is seen as neat and perfectly brushed into place. He is often described as a snob, due to him dressing in a formal manner and wearing his clothes neatly- He only wears things over $5,000. (A trait he shares with Stacey.) He sometimes doesn't bother to dress up and can be seen wearing no shirt in addition to impressing people such as Craig, or just to show off. It can also be an act of pure laziness. Personality Joseph is seen to be extremely rude, and is shown to be bullying, manipulating, using and in severe cases, harming others. Joseph has no care for other people and is also a snob like his half sister Stacey Tesmo. But only a half snob. He is known to obsess over Craig and is seen extremely love sick and in some cases, insane, for Craig. He hurts everyone emotionally and physically who even look at Craig, or at least tries to. But this slowly changes as he develops an obsession with Koreans for some reason which is unknown. Joseph purposely outcasts himself, unless he needs something. He is extremely cruel and once he uses people, he just throws them away like they're nothing. Joseph is a very scary character with no care for the well-being of others, preferring to do whatever it takes to get what he wants. This often leads to his opponents surprising him, as he doesn't think before attacking. He prefers to be alone, and hates crowdings. This leads him to beat anyone who he thinks is crowding around him too much. He has full confidence in his own strength and power, and dislike to work together with anybody due to feeling bind and restrained, making him refuse or won't easily take suggestions from others into consideration. That aside, he has an extreme love for animals in which he keeps that hidden. He used to force Stacey to have sex with him and was delusional for Mia's love due to being forced into a marriage with her at a young age. He was very mad when he had to be a servant for Stacey. All this aside, it is theorised that Joseph may be secretly depressed which is the cause of his obnoxious behaviour and personality. Joseph is known to have one night stands with a new girl / boy each night. He usually finds his 'hook-ups' around the school or online. He is known to be a major love addict and is very addicted to the feeling of lust which he usually says is the 'same thing' as love just with more sexual desire. This of course isn't true, but Joseph grew up in a family that forced him into an arranged marriage at a very young age. This made him restless and very messed up when it comes to love. Regardless of all this, it is evident that Joseph has some form of multiple personality disorder as he can switch from a very kind and fun loving personality to a very cruel and stand-off type personality within seconds. This has been proven when he has gone from being extremely nice to someone like Craig Tucker to a cruel and heartless sadist all in the same minute. He also has a fetish for K-Pop singers. History Joseph was extremely abused as a child and lived in a world of arranged marriages and 'perfection'. At a very young age, Joseph was forced into an arranged marriage with Mia Tesmo which made him delusional over her and even came looking for her to make her his 'bride'. Joseph's parents messed him up to the point where his self identity is completely messed up and he has trouble containing himself. They wanted to 'beat him into the perfect son' therefore they turned to abuse in order to 'shape him up' into the 'perfect son'. Through this, Joseph developed a Multiple Personality Disorder and some traces of PTSD which usually trigger the Multiple Personalities. One side of him is the innocent little boy he once was, the nice side of him, the friendly boy he once was. The ignorant side of him as it was unaware of all the horrors in the world. Therefore this side of him is the 'innocent personality'. The other side of him is a sadistic and evil side, the side that only wants destruction and to hurt others ( maybe even himself sometimes ). This side is the one that most people in South Park fear as it is the most cruel. This side is more harsh within 'bullying losers' and will often strike terror into those it decides to. Therefore this side of him is the, 'sadistic / evil personality'. Another side is the blunt side, this side displays no care nor need to care for anything or anyone else. This side displays no emotion and will usually be seen giving cold and uneasy stares which usually scare most of the school. Therefore this side of him being the 'Dull / emotionless personality'. The other side is just his 'normal personality' which is a mixture of a lot of things but is a lot meaner than the 'innocent side' but less evil than the 'sadistic side'. Therefore this is more of an 'in between' and it is unknown fully what kind this is. However, there are many more that have either been undiscovered or unnoticed. Therefore there could be 5 or even 10 more and no one would know. However, what we do know is; his parents did this on purpose to 'control him' but it backfired on them. No one knows where they are now or if they are dead or not, but they haven't come to look for him since. Relationships Craig Tucker Joseph and Craig have always hated each other from the moment they met. They constantly got into arguments and would always be seen fighting with each other. However, in the "teen book" Joseph confessed that he 'loved' Craig from the moment he saw him. From then on, he was constantly torturing Craig and taunting him with the word "Tucker". He was delusional and thought that Craig was his boyfriend the entire time. However, this changed when Joseph was browsing the internet and suddenly came across a k-pop group called "BTS" and instantly fell in love with the member, "Jungkook", as he now calls his 'Senpai'. So, he decided that it was time for him and "Tucker" to 'break up' ( even though they were never dating ) and he made his way to South Korea to find his "Senpai" which both scared and relieved Craig.